


Cardigan

by storiestold



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffity fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiestold/pseuds/storiestold
Summary: fem!Arthur and Merlin. Life continues on for Merlin and Arcelia after the battle of Camlann. Arcelia survives, due to luck and Merlin's magic. One day Merlin is in for the surprise of his life when they dine together in Camelot's gardens.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 20





	Cardigan

Fall was quickly approaching Camelot and Merlin had to admit that he enjoyed it far more than the heat. He was dreading the cold a bit, but nothing could be done about that. Even such a powerful sorcerer as he couldn’t control the weather. Not even if he wanted to and he didn’t want to tempt fate. Not when she’d already given him the chance of having Arcelia back. 

Arcelia had survived the battle of Camlann because of him. She knew about his magic. That had been a year ago. A lot had happened since then too. She first made big changes to the laws. Magic was legal. And Merlin, though he tried to fight it, ended up becoming her Court Sorcerer. He would accept the title if it made her happy and it did. Merlin hadn’t been sure if he’d ever seen her smile that big.

And then there was the fact that they’d grown closer than they ever had. When Arcelia had thought that she was dying, she’d whispered ‘I love you.’ Merlin had been so sure that’s what he’d heard but at the time and throughout his grief, he hadn’t been sure. Later when she was recovered, she told him that what she’d told him was in fact true. She loved him. Arcelia Pendragon, the Queen of Camelot loved him. He’d kissed her on the spot. He’d be a fool not to. 

They had kept the beginning’s of their relationship a secret for a few months. It was only when the nobles started asking her when she would get married did Arcelia finally stand up and say she was in a relationship, one with Merlin and she wouldn’t change that anytime soon. Merlin remembered how he’d blushed and ducked his head, pretending not to notice. There was, of course, the accusing comments. He was just trying to rise to power. What kind of person is a servant, later becomes Court Sorcerer _and_ lover to the Queen? He tried to deny he was doing that on purpose and the arguing grew louder. Arcelia put a stop to it and told everyone in the room that if they didn’t like it, they could leave and never come back. No one moved and no one spoke. 

They publicly held hands now and on occasion, shared a kiss in the hallway. 

Today Merlin was meeting Arcelia outside the gardens, a bounce in his step. The cook handed him the picnic basket he’d asked for without complaint. She was nicer to him these days, though he expected that was because of the Queen. If so, he wasn’t complaining. 

Arcelia was already there in the gardens where they’d agreed to meet. A blanket laid beneath her and she had a hand pressed to her belly. Merlin tilted her head, concerned. Was she not well? She’d been fine this morning. Then again, she often disappeared in the morning and he didn’t see her until later when they had to meet up again. When he made a noise, Arcelia quickly dropped her hand and smiled brightly over at him. 

“I might have brought you strawberries, _My Lady_ ,” Merlin said with a charming grin. 

“Might have? And what have I told you about calling me, Your Lady?” 

A giggle escaped his mouth, one he tried to hide with his hand. A soft look crossed Arcelia’s face as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek now that he was on the ground with her. 

“Thank you. I’ve been wanting strawberries. Though I hope you brought blueberries too, because I’ve been really craving those lately. And chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate.”

Chocolate could be hard to come by, but since these sudden cravings of the Queen’s, the cook had managed to get her hands on some and Merlin knew there was some of that in the basket as well. He pulled everything out, letting the sandwiches and potato crisps stay on the plate. The second plate contained the fruit and a bowl contained some melted chocolate. 

Arcelia’s eyes positively lit up as she grabbed for one of the blueberries and dipped it in the chocolate.

“Mmm … that’s good, “she said with a happy sigh, hand again on her belly. Though Merlin didn’t think she noticed. 

“You’re going to spoil your sandwich,” Merlin said, teasing her. 

She smiled over at him, grabbing for another blueberry and dipping it in chocolate before holding it out for him to eat. He rolled his eyes and complied, opening his mouth before allowing her to put it there. He chewed and swallowed, sighing a little himself as well. 

“You’re right, that is good. Why did we even bother with anything savory?”   
  
Arcelia then picked up a crisp, dipped it in chocolate as well and her eyes widened after she’d eaten it. 

“That was a lot better than I thought it would be. Salty and sweet. The perfect combination.”

She rubbed at her belly again before a thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

“Merlin, there’s something I should tell you,” she said softly. 

Scooting closer, Merlin offered a hand out and she took it without hesitation. He squeezed her hand to let her know that whatever it was, it was okay.

“I just found it out today, actually. Gaius did some tests for me and everything finally makes sense. I …. ,” she swallowed thickly before she continued. “I’m pregnant.” 

_Pregnant_. _Really?_ It took a moment, but Merlin’s face lit up like it was Yuletide. 

“Really?” 

She still looked a little uncertain, but nodded. 

“Oh, Arcelia. This is brilliant!”

“But we’re not even married. And the nobles will … they might consider the baby a … ,” she looked like she was about to start panicking. Worried, Merlin squeezed her hand again and rested his other one on her cheek. 

“Arcelia, love. You’re the **Queen**. What you say **_matters_**. And if you want to get married next week so that the nobles can’t say a damn thing about it, then go ahead. Let’s get married. But this is all your choice. _Yours and mine_. And I thank you for telling me.” 

She could have kept it to herself as she had been these past few weeks. Merlin hoped that she would no longer hide away in the mornings. 

“Do you really want to marry me? You barely even wanted to take the title of Court Sorcerer.”

His cheeks flushed and he had to resist the urge to duck his head. 

“If it means that I always get to be with you, then yes. Yes, I’ll marry you, Arcelia Pendragon.” 

Her lips tilted up to the side and she said, “That wasn’t me proposing, you know. But if we’re going to do this, then let me do it the right way.”

Arcelia let go of his hand to slide the necklace off of her neck. Merlin knew that’s where the Pendragon ring was kept and his eyes went wide. 

“Arcelia, I …. You don’t …. “ 

She pressed a hand to his mouth before saying, “Shush, _young warlock_. Let me do this.” 

Slipping the ring off of the chain, Arcelia held out to him and said, “Will you marry me, Merlin Emrys?” 

This seemed like it was going the wrong way around, but deep down Merlin knew it would always come to this. Arcelia was always one step ahead of him and even though he’d suggested it in the first place, he knew she must have been thinking it for some time now.

“Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you. I would be honored to.”

Then she slipped the ring on the appropriate finger. It fit perfectly. He admired it for a moment, wondering how his life had ever come to this. Merlin had gone from being a servant. To a loyal friend of the Princess of Camelot. Then he’d become her Court Sorcerer and lover to the Queen. Now he would be her husband and the father of her baby. Merlin kissed her then, arms winding around her waist, the food momentarily forgotten. He felt her tongue glide along his mouth had he moaned softly against her mouth. She smiled against his lips and pulled away from him.

“Merlin Pendragon has a nice ring to it. Doesn’t it?” She asked, eyes lighting up with delight. 

He nodded, smiling as well. “It does. It was meant to be.” 

Arcelia shivered and seeing that shiver, he knew she was probably a bit cold. “Come here, fiancé.” He slipped out of his jacket and helped her into it. Soon she snuggled up against him and she started eating berries again. The berries was gone before Merlin could even consider eating anymore, but he didn’t care. He was too happy. Too content. Everything had worked out perfectly and now he and Arcelia could continue building Camelot and Albion into the land that it was meant to be. Destiny had called and for once he was glad that he had answered it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday fic for my dear friend Tiara! **Happy Birthday** , Tiara!! I hope you like this one. <3


End file.
